


When You Come Back

by octoberinlondon



Series: The Time Series [6]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/pseuds/octoberinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will be here when you come back.” She whispers softly, as he slowly slips out of her sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Back

She hears the metallic sound of his armour. She can see it shining in the sun, even though she doesn’t want to. He’s been trying to send her away to ensure her safety. He wants to know she’s safe, but she’s been as stubborn as ever. She’s still here. She will still be here. He doesn’t know if he’s going to see her face or hear her voice ever again. He has promised himself to fight for England and for her…and for the child she’s carrying. 

Anne is kneading her hands. The child in her womb is kicking and moving restlessly, maybe it’s already aware of what is happening right now. Her hands stop to move, but she can’t make her heart stop racing. 

_Your father will come back to us! I know it. He won’t leave us alone in this world._

Anne’s hand moves to her stomach. Her petite frame hasn’t changed, but her stomach is already rounded and it’s impossible not to notice it by now. She still feels the eyes of every courtier following her. They cannot believe she’s with child again, that she’s still able to conceive. It’s a shame Tudor doesn’t care about the upcoming birth of an heir. 

_But maybe that’s why he’s attacking now…maybe it’s my fault…_ Anne shakes her head, no; she and her child are not to blame. 

Richard seems to be so calm. He’s glad she can’t hear his heart beat, even though he almost suspects that she actually can. 

_Damn Tudor!_

He wants to scream it out loud, he wants to forget who he is, but it is not something he would actually do, it is not who he is. His father has told him never to forget who he is. He is the son of Richard, Duke of York and Cecily Neville. He is the husband of Anne Neville. He is the King of England and, if it’s God’s will, he will be the father of the next King of England. He looks up; he’s been trying to avoid looking at Anne. A lump forms in his throat, she’s told him their child has quickened a week ago…and he still hasn’t touched her. 

Anne is scared; he can see it in her eyes. If only he could take all the pain and sorrow away from her. He doesn’t realise that touching her stomach and feeling his child move within her would already relax her. She doesn’t want him to die without having felt his child at least once, the child their love has created. Richard has held her, but he’s always been careful not to touch her stomach. 

_He always used to bond with each child I’ve carried…maybe this time he doesn’t want to form this bond because…_

She can’t bring herself to finish that thought. She closes her eyes, trying to suppress the tears that have been burning in the corners of her eyes. Being strong for Richard has been all Anne’s ever wanted. She keeps telling herself to be strong, even though her knees feel like they are not able to hold the weight of her body any longer.

“Anne…” his voice cracks and he has to clear his throat before he is able to speak. “Anne, when Tudor wins, I want you to flee as soon and as far as possible. I want you to leave for Burgundy. My sister has already expressed her desire to take care of you when I’m…”

“ _If_ Tudor wins! He won’t win. You promised to come back to me!” Anne is surprised of the strength in her voice. Richard has fought so many battles before, why should this be the one to take his life? She refuses to think about it. No, he will come back to her; he will hold his child and he will live with her, by her side, for the rest of his life. 

“Anne, listen!” His voice sounds harsh and Anne winces at it. “I’m sorry.” He mutters, realising how strained his nerves are. “I just want you and the child to be safe. I couldn’t bear to draw my last breath knowing you are in danger. Please, Anne! Please don’t deny me the comfort to know you…and the child…will live!”

He grabs her hand and presses it against his lips. She reaches out her other, her free hand to touch his curls. Her fingers trace the contours of his face, wander along his defined cheekbones, and stop inches before his lips. “I love you.” It’s nothing but a whisper, but she hears it. He lets go of her hand and she leans her forehead against his. Anne’s hands tangle in his curls, pulling him closer. 

“Kiss me.” She murmurs, and he obeys. It feels like it’s the last time, as if he would never be able to kiss her again. Richard pulls her close, and Anne sighs a bit because she knows he could feel his child kick if it wasn’t for his armour. The entire world seems to have stopped turning, until he lets go of her. 

“Will you give me your blessing?”

Anne nods and he kneels before her. _“Come back to us. Come back.”_ She doesn’t even know whether she actually voices her thoughts, but she is sure he can feel what she’s thinking about, he somehow always does. 

“Promise me you don’t do anything stupid.” Anne almost feels like laughing, as if Richard would even be able to do something stupid. “What do you mean?” He murmurs, straightening himself. “Don’t make it obvious for everyone who you are. Don’t be more than just a mere soldier…and don’t fight for a lost cause.”

Richard nods, he even seems to smile a bit. “I don’t fight for a lost cause.” He smirks and looks at her. “Richard!” Anne exclaims before she gathers herself together again. “I mean it’s okay to run when everything is lost.” 

He shakes his head. “That’s not who I am, Anne…and the longer I fight the more time is for you to…”

Anne storms into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around him. 

The pressure she feels within her heart as she watches him leave is scaring Anne. She’s afraid she’ll never see him again. She’s afraid of what will happen to him, and she’s afraid of what will happen to her child. She prays she won’t lose it. She prays they will get through this unharmed. 

“I will be here when you come back.” She whispers softly, as he slowly slips out of her sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne has spent another hour on her knees in the little chapel. It’s what she’s been doing the past days. If only Richard would send her a messenger to let her know… She pulls herself up, she is still not used to the changes of her body and it takes a moment until she’s on her feet again. None of her pregnancies, except for the one with Ned, or her stillborn daughter, has advanced as far as this one. 

There are no more tears she could shed. Not for herself, not for her child, and not even for Richard. Her thoughts wander off to him again. Her ladies have given up trying to make her rest. She refuses, as much as she refuses to hear all the noise around her. The world has narrowed down to her and her child…and her prayers to have Richard by her side again. 

She doesn’t notice all the rush and the cheers. _The King has been victorious!_

“Your ladies are quite worried, Your Grace.” She jumps as she hears his voice. 

“Richard!” He’s with her in an instant. “It is over, Anne. Tudor is defeated.” Richard kisses the top of her head. “Is he…?” “No.” He softly shakes his head. “He and his uncle have been thrown into the tower. I haven’t decided what to do with them…” He flinches as Anne touches his arm, the one that’s been wounded before…and he knows why Jasper Tudor has charged at this arm. 

“You are hurt.” Anne’s voice is barely visible as her fingers run over his arm, carefully. “It’s nothing. Just a little scratch.” He smiles as he gently cups her face with his hand. 

“Oh, Richard! Will you kiss me again?” 

“It’s my pleasure.” He murmurs softly before he places his lips on hers, pulling her as close as possible. 

Anne smiles, looking up as he gently wipes away the tears on her cheeks. “See, I told you, you would come back to me.”

Richard laughs and pulls her close again. “I will always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this might be a little melodramatic and kitschy, but it somehow had to be like this. Hope you like it anyways. :)


End file.
